A Grouchy and Jokey Fanfic
by Packrat Smurfette
Summary: Wanted to goof off with this pairing. I liked it so I said "Oh what the Giratina!" Hope you enjoy. One of those Grokey or Jouchy stories though I hate those pairing names.


Don't own the Smurfs, wanted to goof off with this pairing, so here are some random moments.

...

It was a wonderful morn. Birds were singing outside a mushroom hut, flowers were starting to wonderfully bloom, and a blue creature of three apples tall opened the wooden shutters looking outside at the cheerfulness.

"SMURF IT."

Then the flowers wilted, the birds flew away, and he sighed in content with a scowl on. He went over to his now steaming kettle, he grabbed the handle, only to be burned.

"Smurfing Smurf!"

More careful this time he succesfully got the kettle off. And placed it on his table, taking out of a hidden shelf a pink teacup, placing a packet of clemintine and jasmine tea inside, and poured in the water. In that same hidden shelf, he pulled out an absurd number of keys, locking every connection to the outside possible. Doors, windows, smurf even the toilet seat lid! He then proceeded to put a spotless white tablecloth on his coffee table, with no creases, and placed his favorite smurfberry tarts he dared NOT to inform Greedy about. He had a smi- well more of a smirk as he proceeded to take a sip of his wonderful tea...

"GROUCHY! I GOT A SURPRISE FOR YA! OPEN THE DOOR!"

How splendid. The Smurf angrily got up from the chair, and pulled a curtain that exactly replicated his kitchen so Jokey wouldn't see the coffee table. He then opened the door.

"What do you smurfing want?"

Jokey was holding a yellow and red present, holding it a different way than usual. It was held lower, around the top part of his pants. He also had a somewhat seductive look on his face.

"I got ya a niiiiiiiiice present Grouchy!"

The Smurf looked at him unamused, and slammed the door. Jokey just stood there.

"Smurfin' Smurf! Vanity said this might work! Now how am I gonna get home without looking strange?!"

Grouchy sat at his chair and resumed his morning tea. That was weird, but he really didn't care, he just wanted his tea.

...

Jokey adjusted his hat, Vanity said being blunt might work, so he was going to sit in front of Grouchy's house till he came home. He would then confront him, then they would go inside, and then it'd all be smurfy... Jokey drooled at the thought, but shook out of it as he started to sit and wait... Any moment now... Jokey started to tap his foot as he looked at the sky. Early noon...

It had been hours later, many hours later. It was like 3:12 in the morning when Grouchy walked to his hut. He raised an eyebrow as he stopped before his door, looking at the Smurf using a present as a pillow. He snickered and walked into his hut for a good night's sleep. When he woke up in the morning, he looked out his upper window, Jokey was still sleeping there. A mischievous thought crossed Grouchy's mind as he quickly ran to his bathroom with a small latex item. Jokey was having a wonderful dream of him in Grouchy when he suddenly felt cold, he jolted awake looking around. He looked up when he saw Grouchy above him laughing. Jokey then realized he was wet and had pieces of water balloon on him.

...

It was the village festival. Vanity told Jokey he should ask Grouchy to come with him. That way they could have quality time together. Jokey smiled at the thought and imagined it, him and Grouchy, sharing some caramel corn, playing some games... He hastily knocked Grouchy's door, it was about five minutes till the grump answered.

"What do you want Jokey?"

"Do you want to come to the festival with me?!"

Grouchy's arms were still crossed with a scowl on his face as he thought, Jokey just hoped to Smurf it'd be yes.

"I wasn't going to go."

"Oh..."

"But I feel peckish so fine."

Jokey started rapidly jumping up and down in excitement as Grouchy just looked at him.

...

It'd been a few hours, and they now had a few leftover snacks, some prizes (mainly won by Grouchy), and some memories from those awesome structures Handy created, those roller coasters and such. (Jokey enjoyed them more, Grouchy was holding on to the safety rails tight.) Jokey was smiling as Grouchy had a... A smaller scowl than usual, but his eyes looked a bit happy. Jokey wasn't expecting the next part.

"Wanna sleep over?"

"Really? I thought you didn't like sleepovers."

"Eh, your hut's all the way on the other side of the village, it'd be a hassle."

"Okay, sure!"

Inside of himself, Jokey was having a party. He walked in to see Grouchy heading up the stairs. Clueless on what a Grouchy slumber party was like, Jokey sat there plotting... Then Grouchy came down and tossed him a nightshirt.

"I'll change in the bathroom."

Then he was off. Jokey quickly changed into the shirt, that was too big, and then saw Grouchy come back down the stairs. The nightshirt was a perfect fit on him. A slight blush hit Jokey's cheeks, also on Grouchy's but for opposite reasons.

"You thirsty?"

"W-water please."

Jokey kept trying to avert his eyes from Grouchy. He kept thinking why it was so hard to when he was in a nightshirt, he saw the Smurf topless all the smurfing time! Either way, Grouchy handed him a glass of water, sipping a cup oftea quietly. For a while they just sat there doing nothing. Jokey decided it was the best time.

"Grouchy, if somesmurf, not somesmurfette, but somesmurf told you they liked ya, what'd ya do?"

Grouchy sat there for a bit thinking.

"Depends."

"How would it depend?"

"If it was Smurf forbid Gutsy, just no. I'd perfer Scaredy anyday. How about you?"

"Eh?!"

Grouchy looked at him with a smug smile on his face.

"It depends 'cause I really only lik-!"

Jokey quickly covered his mouth.

"Like who Jokey?"

Jokey just sat there nervously laughing, then he took a deep breath, walked up to Grouchy, and started to violently make out with him much to the larger Smurf's surprise. Grouchy made them seperate.

"What the SMURF!?"

"W-wait I thought you liked that!"

"YEAH, BUT THERE'S NO WAY IN SMURF THAT I'LL BE ON BOTTOM UNLESS THERE'S SOMETHING SPECIAL!"

Jokey laughed before they continued.

...

"Mmmnnh."

Jokey woke up and looked at the clock on the wall, 3:12. He stretched and tried to sit up.

"You're not leaving..."

He looked over to see Grouchy holding him tightly around the waist with sweat lightly lacing his face.

"I just want some water Grouchy."

He groaned and readjusted on the bed.

"Fine, if you're not back in five minutes I'm going down there."

Jokey chuckled and grabbed a nearby towel, and walked down the stairs. When he thought Grouchy couldn't hear him, he started to silently party. Grouchy was his! He forgot about the five minute rule though, so Grouchy came down and was smirking as he saw the oblivious Smurf dancing in happiness, that turned into embarrassment on his fifth spin when he saw Grouchy.

"If you tell ANYSMURF about my awkward dance moves!"

Grouchy just laughed and smacked his face.

...

Hope you enjoyed, favorites, reviews, and ideas are welcomed. Also, did I write the two decently? Options about that are welcomed too.


End file.
